Save me
by Seeking Serenity 17
Summary: Fiona Goode commits suicide. The Coven's Supreme is finally dead. Or at least everyone else thought so. When she joins her fellow witches and wizards at Hogwarts, Fiona finally learns what it means to be loved and to belong somewhere, not only by demanding it but earning it. Follow Fiona to her life changing journey.
1. Prologue

Dead. That's what I wanted to be. Dead. I had suffered enough the last months — not to say years — knowing that I was already doomed.

Cancer; that was the cause of my pain and suffering. I was kinda old when I hit the final stage of the disease, fortunately, but deep inside I didn't want to die. There were several times that I had said I was not scared of dying, but... I was lying. I was I truly was afraid of death, and I would not fucking admit it. I tried to cheat death using all the methods I knew that existed. None of them worked. That's when I kind of gave up.

I started smoking and drinking much more than I used to. I stopped caring about myself, I just wanted to do everything I could just to enjoy myself before dying.

Then, there was something else that was bugging me, from the first second in which I became the Supreme; after my death, who would be my successor? Do I want anyone else in my position? And the answer was always no.

The witches, with whom I had been living at that house for a long time now, knew I wasn't willing to let any other witch become the next Supreme. So, they thought up a plan. With Cordelia, my daughter, who was being the one who made this whole thing up, two witches from inside the Coven bullied me merciless by constantly reminding me a bunch of awful things in the past or things that take place in my life right now, including cancer. Their purpose? To push me into committing suicide.

And that is what I did. When the lady witch that I had burned alive left my room, I already had swallowed the pills that the other witch had placed into the palm of my hand. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted away to my eternal sleep.

"She's almost dead..." the man sitting behind the mahogany table whispered. "She's almost dead!" now he was yelling and everyone in the room was eyeing him in sadness and despair.

Seconds later, almost every man and woman in that room was looking anywhere else, but the old man in front of them. One woman, though, was brave enough to even exchange a few words with him.

"We need to bring her here, Albus... This is not how someone's life should end... Besides, she's one of us. She may belong to a different wizarding world, but... that world seems to be hating this woman too much... If she is being hated there, you know we can't let her live in that world. She needs us! And we need her!"

Albus had closed his eyes. A tear was making its way from his high cheekbone to his white, long beard. "I know, Minerva... And that's what we are going to do... Tell Rubeus to bring the lady here in Hogwarts quickly... In the meantime, Mrs. Trelawney, please prepare her chambers; use the room right opposite the Ravenclaw girls dormitories. I'll take care of the rest. Go, we mustn't spare another minute..." Albus gave everyone a nod and stormed out of his office in the next few seconds.

His next move was to make sure Madam Pomfrey would do everything to save Fiona's life. Madam Pomfrey was always into the infirmary, just in case someone was injured. And whenever there was a student or a professor that was injured, Madam Pomfrey would do her job perfectly.

Albus made it to the infirmary in no time. The nurse was tidying up some things left here and there on the bedside tables, but the old man captured her attention in seconds.

"Poppy, my dear, please hurry up! A dying witch is coming to Hogwarts and whom I need you to heal..." he anxiously yet kindly said.

"And what is her case?"

"Suicide attempt..."


	2. Chapter 1 - Blood, tears and cold

"To the infirmary! Now!" Albus whispered to the hairy giant that just entered Hogwarts.

Without saying anything, Hagrid took a few large steps and found himself into the infirmary within a few minutes. Poppy was already there, like she always did, and did not waste another precious minute. She instructed Rubeus in which bed to place the dying lady in his arms. Apart from that, there was nothing Poppy couldn't handle, as for as her patients' health is concerned.

"Thank you very much, sir," Pomfrey told the kind man while she was tucking Fiona in and fixing her pillows.

"Yer welcome, madam..." Rubeus' cheeks were now a darker shade of red. Not many people were showing him their gratitude, but when they did he felt like he was going to explode from happiness. He loved it when he could be useful to others, and he showed it. That day he did not. The situation was very serious for someone to be celebrating about anything. "Well, if ye don't need me, allow me to —" Hagrid mumbled when the infirmary doors opened widely.

"I see the lady is here safe and sound. Thank you, Hagrid..." Dumbledore told the giant, who gave the old man a respectful bow.

Albus, then, approached the bed Fiona was lying on and put the palm of his hand on her forehead. "We'll make her see that there's still something to live for, and I'll do everything I can, Poppy..."

"In the meanwhile, I still have to cleanse all that poison from her system. Please, sir, let me do my job now!" The nurse said in reply.

She had to do what needed to be done in order to bring Fiona back to life. Besides, the clock was ticking and with each passing second, Fiona was going to die on her.

By the time Poppy was giving her fellow nurses some orders, Albus was outside the infirmary and was going towards the Great Hall. Dinner was being served and as usual, he had to be present. What he was not sure of, though, was how and when it would be the perfect way and time to tell his students that there was another witch in the school. A witch that the Hogwarts students mustn't have met before. Well, he could just tell the kids now, but... was everyone ready to know about Fiona?

No. In fact, nobody was ready, not even the boy who lived, as there were other things the kids had to face. And above all, they had to face the danger they were in since Voldemort was out there free, committing his nasty crimes.

The Great Hall was full of joy that day. The young witches and wizards were eating a little bit of everything that was being served; from simple sandwiches to steak and kidney pies.

Albus noted to make sure their guest would have a bite or two from something simple yet delicious. He really wanted to make sure she was being treated as good as possible and not allowing her to eat something she actually craved was definitely against his plans.

In the meanwhile, a young witch from the Ravenclaw table caught Dumbledore's worried look. Her brilliant eyes sparkled out of curiosity, but she didn't dare to say anything to her fellow Ravenclaws. Besides, she was the girl who had not had many friends. She was kind of more alone, though, and she had to admit she liked being alone. That way she was able to do much more things that she would do when around people; she would be all alone with the mythical creatures very few witches and wizards could see and spend time with them, she would be able to read even more than usual and write her very own stories. Yes, that was the pretty, creative Luna Lovegood, a witch like all the others in her Hogwarts house yet so different.

Luna made a note to herself to learn what was going on with Albus and what was the matter that was kinda wearing him out. Luna was naive and pure, but not stupid. She could easily pick up on things and sense when something fishy was going on. The only thing she had to do was to be patient, enjoy dinner and when everyone was supposed to be asleep, she would make an effort to see what was going on. With a slight shrug, she took another bite of her favorite spaghetti; it was delicious!

******************

Poppy gave the last potion she had to and finally sat to the chair she placed right by Fiona's bed. The Supreme was still not awake, but she did not seem to be in a crucial condition either. She was just sleeping in such a peaceful manner, that even Poppy got worried. What if the potions could not save her?

"Nah, they will. It's just too soon to assume such things..."

The nurse took a better look at Fiona. She truly was a stunning woman, but the vulnerability death was giving her, was breaking Pomfrey's heart. Such a beautiful lady deserved better than to commit suicide.

"Everyone has his reasons, though... I hope that a second chance will make you change your mind..." Pomfrey sighed.

"Cordelia... what... what did I tell... you about pitting other...people?" Fiona whispered.

Pomfrey took the Supreme's hand in hers instantly. It was still cold.

"I'm sorry, my lady... this is not Cordelia..."

Silence. If anyone entered the room, they would only hear the two women breathing.

"Am... am I dead?" Goode asked, this time facing Poppy."Is this...Paradise or Hell at least?"

"No, no my lady... you are not dead! You're with us... You're safe now..." Pomfrey replied.

"And... where... where is this place...that I can finally be safe?"

"This is Hogwarts, sweetheart, and to be more specific, this is the school's infirmary... in which you were brought as soon as possible, of course... and I am the one who managed to cleanse all that poison from your belly and blood... I'm Poppy Pomfrey!" The nurse tightened her grip.

"Oh, what have you done, Poppy..."


	3. Chapter 2 - My encounter

Clear. All the corridors were clear. That was her cue. She was finally able to go. But first, she needed her special glasses, which she did not take while visiting the ladies' lavatories. Luna went all the way to the fifth floor, where the Ravenclaw tower stood. The door that demanded an answer to its riddles stood right before her eyes.

"Which came first, the Phoenix or the flames?" came the question.

"A circle has no beginning," Luna whispered confidently and as a result, the knobless door in front of her opened a few inches.

Without any further hesitation, Lovegood entered the room and started searching for her glasses. Hopefully, she would find them in there in no time at all. In a matter of seconds, she was already wearing them and was walking around the corridors again. Luna had no specific destination, in fact, she was just wandering around, hoping that she would find even one clue proving that something was going on, indeed.

Right when she was about to take a turn, she heard voices coming from the infirmary. Carefully enough, Luna tiptoed to the room's door and tried to eavesdrop. Eavesdropping was not something the young Lovegood did on a regular basis, but it was something inevitable in cases like this.

"Oh, what have you done, Poppy..." she heard a woman cry.

Then, there was silence. The girl held her breath as she got scared at the idea of Poppy and the other woman hearing her. If they did, trouble she would find.

"Look, my lady, I honestly don't -" Madame Pomfrey began but was soon cut by the Supreme's shaky voice.

"They hate me. They hate me, madame, and they want me out of their league. They want me dead, so the Supreme's powers go to the next one... I did not deserve to be saved..." Fiona's teary eyes landed on the door.

Madame Pomfrey followed her gaze and then asked: " What is it, honey?"

"Do... do you feel that?"

"Feel what, Mrs. Goode?"

"The presence of a person... Is there a person behind that door? " the delicate witch did not hesitate to try using her powers to open the door. She didn't do much, as she was weak from the suicide incident, but she managed to open it in a way she could see.

"Maybe the person was just passing by?" Madame Pomfrey suggested not believing Fiona a hundred percent.

"I don't know, I just felt like it, but maybe it's because I'm tired..." Fiona huffed as she let Poppy fix the pillows and the sheets.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to rest. Here, have some snacks and chocolate and then go to sleep. I'll be to the room right next to this one of you need anything." She said and having nothing else to say, she gave Fiona a tray full of snacks and after giving her a light bow, she left.

Fiona glanced down at the tray; there was quite a big variety of snacks in the platter. She looked at the perfectly triangular sandwich slices, the chunks of spicy chicken drumsticks, the small pile of steamed rice, the glass of orange juice and the bar of chocolate and smiled. She rarely enjoyed dinners like that back at the Coven, especially the last days.

"Everything is at your liking, isn't it?" Said Luna with the sweet voice of hers.

Fiona's glance darted from the platter to the blonde girl. She seemed confused and surprised, not only by the fact a girl was actually visiting her but by the fact she seemed like she was from another world. And the taste she had in fashion was helping with that really well.

"I'm Luna Lovegood! Welcome to Hogwarts!" Luna extended her pale hand towards Fiona for her to shake.

"Fiona... Fiona Goode..." the woman hesitantly took the hand and shared a handshake with the girl.

"Did those hurt?" Fiona seemed shocked after that question and automatically glanced the fresh cuts on her extended wrist.

"Don't worry, I'll help..." Luna gracefully reached for her wand she had shoved into her robes' pocket. She gently twisted Fiona's arm so that her cuts were more obvious and then pointed her wand's end to her arm. "Episcey!" She passionately stated and a soft pastel pink light escaped her wand.

The wounds were healed within a couple of minutes and Fiona's hand was not hurting anymore.

"That part will stay secret Fiona... I won't tell anyone... See you tomorrow, I suppose..." Luna exclaimed and did not dare to stay any longer. Anyone could come checking on Fiona and she did not want to make any foolish moves.

Besides, she had to rest; tomorrow was a big day and she had to be ready for it.

Fiona, on the other hand, kept blinking and blinking. Her wrist was healed by a young witch that actually used a wand and a spell instead of her mind. Oh, the things she had to learn about this kind of witches. The true question was, though, was she ready to accept them and become a member of their family?


	4. Chapter 3 - Out of the league

Cordelia took the picture that was always lying on the little table next to her bed. It was a picture of her and her mother having fun. They probably were at one of those parks, where Cordelia used to play when she was a child.

"Wish I could turn back in time...I wish I could..." Cordelia touched her mother's cheek with her fingertip. "Things shouldn't have been this way..." she mumbled once more.

Cordelia put the picture back on the table and made her way out of her bedroom.

It was 10:00 p.m.; time for breakfast. The young witch inhaled deeply. The strong smell of good quality coffee filled her lungs and a smile was now carved on her lips. Cordelia loved coffee; she couldn't live without it.

In a couple of minutes, the gorgeous witch found herself in the spacious dining room. She made her way to the table and took her seat. None of her students were awake, but it wasn't bothering her, especially now that she needed some time alone. Her mother's death was something that had to be done. It was inevitable. Did she want her to be dead, though?

"What's the point of being sad about her?" she asked herself, "What happened, happened..."

Cordelia took a sip of her warm mug of latte. The liquid managed to warm her up and make her feel a bit better; coffee always was the solution to her problems.

"I hope the girls are ok after this tragedy... we still have work to do..." Cordelia sighed.

"What tragedy are you talking about? This was a blessing! Besides, your mother slit my throat a while ago, remember?" A familiar voice came from the doorway.

Madison.

The blonde girl approached the table lazily. Her rude attitude always annoyed Cordelia, but she never showed it. She knew better than revealing her emotions or thoughts to people like Madison.

The rude girl stuffed her mouth with a strawberry and vanilla cupcake. "So now that the filthy slut we called our Supreme is dead, what are going to do?"

"The usual stuff, Madison... the ritual every witch needs to do in order to become the next Supreme..." Cordelia was not excited about it.

"Ooooooohhhh, and when do we start?? Could we start today please???"

"Are the other girls sleeping?"

"Yes..."

"I'll tell Delphine to wake them up..." Cordelia blurted with a sigh and rang the bell she always used to call the housemaid, Delphine.

The housemaid came in the dining room a couple of minutes later. Her eyes were fixated on Cordelia with a hint of curiosity.

"You asked for me, lady Cordelia?"

"Just call me Cordelia... and yes, I would like you to go and wake up the other girls... we have work to do today..."

"As you like...Cordelia." Delphine gave her a polite now and made her way upstairs in order to wake up the other witches.

"And you, Madison, have to promise me you won't make anything that will make me regret this..."

"You have my word, Cordelia..." Madison said and a devious smile sat upon her lips.

She was ready to do whatever was necessary to become the one and only Supreme of the Coven.

Albus was sitting on the corner of Fiona's bed; she looked so peaceful when sleeping. A melancholic sigh escaped his pink lips. There was work to be done with the witch in front of him and he knew it. It would not be easy and it would take time, but things were going to be ok and he knew it well.

But before that, he had to make sure he could finally take Fiona out of the infirmary. There were so many things the Supreme needed to know in order to survive in the Hogwarts way of life and so many things Albus wanted to show and teach her... He could now only hope Fiona was eager to see and learn things...

Dumbledore's heart started beating faster when Madame Pomfrey came into the infirmary holding a tray with a cup of tea, a glass of water and some chocolate.

"Good morning, Poppy. How are feeling?" Albus asked, his voice raspy.

"Good morning to you too, sir. Everything's fine! What brought you here?" Poppy chirped happily.

"I wanted to make sure if it's alright to take Mrs. Goode out of here and start showing her around..."

"Well, let me wake her up, give her some tea and chocolate and then you can do whatever you like, " she replied while shaking Fiona softly.

In a matter of seconds, the Supreme was awake. Her vision was blurry and her head was feeling a tad heavy. Confusion filled her chest but she didn't dare to say anything, until her vision was finally normal. When she saw Poppy and Albus sitting by her side, Fiona felt instantly better.

"Here, drink some tea and have some chocolate! Then, you can go with professor Dumbledore. He will show you around!"

"Thanks, I guess... That's so kind of you!" said Fiona weakly giving them a smile of gratitude. "I truly appreciate it...oh, the tea is wonderful!" She enthusiastically exclaimed making Albus and Poppy chuckle.

"Glad you like it! Well, I'm going to finish some work I need to do. Call me if you need anything." Madame Pomfrey said and left the two alone.

Some minutes had passed and none of them spoke. They seemed to be enjoying the silence that was early dancing in the room. The soft noises of Fiona drinking her tea and eating her chocolate were the only other noises apart from their breaths that could be heard in the huge room.

"Did you sleep well, Mrs. Goode?" Albus asked when Fiona had finally finished her breakfast.

"Yes, sir, I did..." Fiona hummed.

"Glad to hear so. So, if you do not mind, I would like you to join me in a walk around Hogwarts today. I'll give you all the information you need to know. You can give me some piece of information about your world, as well."

Fiona did not need to think about it twice. She agreed right away.

"Alright then. Here, let me help you..." said the older man offering his hand.

The Supreme took it happily and with his precious help, she was finally out of bed. There was one little problem, though.

"My clothes look horrific... I mean I slept with them and...and... oh, who am I kidding, it's fine!" Fiona chuckled nervously.

"Worry not, my lady. Follow me. I was thinking about showing you were your chambers are before we started our little adventure. You can have a bath, wear some new clothes...and please do consider wearing a pair of traditional Hogwarts robes. They're going to be neutral, as you still are not sorted in any of the four houses... You can find everything in the closet..." Dumbledore said while they got out of the infirmary.

A sigh of relief escaped Fiona's lips. She was finally out of the infirmary and on top of that she was in a place where she felt... safe. Oh, how great would get life be now that she was away from those girls she considered them to be her family...

"Is everything ok?" Asked Albus.

"Yeah, everything's fine, it's just that... this whole thing seems weird and wonderful at the same time..."

"You'll get used to it, my child. We'll do our best to help you with anything you need! Worry not as Hogwarts is now your home and we are your family..."

Fiona was now in heaven. 'Hogwarts is your home and we are your family...'. A phrase so simple yet so wonderful. Her heart was now full of happiness that she finally heard someone say those few words.

"I just hope you do not give up on me..." She thought and followed Albus' steps.

This was going to be very exciting...


End file.
